Pero Digitsworth
Pero Digitsworth Pero Digitsworth is one of the main characters of Swift N' Speedy, and is the Main Character of the upcoming Swift N' Speedy Breakdown. He first appeared in the first episode of Swift N' Speedy, who came through a portal attempting to get his Ring of Despair back, confronting Sonic the Hedgehog until learning it had been stolen by Dr. Eggman. He is an original character of the series. He is the first of the 7 Guardians in Swift N' Speedy, and the main character of Breakdown! Pero is a Guardian created amongst 5 other Guardians to watch and protect mankind. His origins come years after a fan-made alternate ending of Megaman Zero 3, linking him back to X and Zero from the Megaman Franchise. He is the guardian of the Ring of Portals. The Ring of Portals allows him to teleport to any location he's already been to. In the events of Breakdown, he is the Young Prince Of Hearts who is not afraid to show his affections or feelings against others. He is simple, and straight to the point with his speeches. He hits pretty blunt. Pero is voice acted by Absoid38/HeroPrinceCappa, who also is the voice behind Phyroppez "Pierre" Artemis. 'Appearance' His feet look similar to Megaman's, tall blue boots, and he has black pants under grey shorts. He has an unvipped blue jacket with red cuffs and an orange band with a white heart on his upper right arm. There are also 2 pockets on the lower parts of his jacket. Underneath his jacket, he has a light blue shirt with his signature logo and a heart pendant. Did you know? Pero is based off of a gemstone. The name "Pero" is based off Peridot, ''in which symbolises harmony and compassion in relationships, attracts prosperity into one's life, and protects against negative emotions. All these traits are seen as The Prince Of Hearts, how he and his newfound friends will stop the nefarious Breakdown Foundation, and how he's a complete Dere-Dere. Even though Peridots are green, contradicting his blue colour scheme, his original Megaman-based design in the first Swift N' Speedy shows a LOT of green in his armour. '''Shield Of Flames' Pero Digitsworth now has his own Spin Off from the series, called Shield Of Flames. Its an Eight-Chapter comic series that expands the universe and a completely new adventure for this one Guardian. This journey is based around the kingdom of Yllisse from Fire Emblem, and uses an alternate form of the Shield Of Seals from that series. Character Relations Sonic the Hedgehog is one of Pero's friends from the original Swift N' Speedy series. They met originally as foes, with Pero having thought that Sonic the Hedgehog had taken his Ring of Despair. Later, they found out that this was Dr. Eggman's doing, and resolved their differences. They then set out on a quest to find all the rings before Dr. Eggman, and warning the other guardians of his coming. '''Luzi Lazuli '''is Pero's best friend and a fellow Guardian. More characters will be revealed over time, and documented here. Especially from Shield Of Flames. Category:Characters